Opening and Closing to Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California 2005 VHS
Thebarneybag.png Here are the Opening and Closing to Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California 2005 VHS. Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2005) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney: Let's Go Series Trailer (2005/2006) #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo (2005) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (Hit Entertainment Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) (For Low Pitch Version) #Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California Title Card #Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California Intro #Start of The Show (2005) Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to outstanding everyone at Great Western Forum. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Musical Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Winkster and the kids. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "I Love You". Songs # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankley # What Shall We Make Today? # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # A Rock N Roll Star # What a Baseball Day! # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #I'd Love to Sail #Rock Like a Monkey #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Airplane Song #Me and My Teddy #The Duckies Do #Try and Try Again #The Dino Dance #Mr. Star #Please and Thank You #Everyone is Special #I Love You Closing #Ending of the Show (2005) #Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California End Credits #Barney: The Land of Make-Believe Trailer (2005) #The Wiggles: Here Comes the Big Red Car Trailer #Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer #Animal Jam: Let's Jam Together and Shake a Leg Trailer #Angelina Ballerina: Angelina's Princess Dance and Follows Her Dreams Trailer #Bob The Builder: When Bob Became a Builder Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Trivia * This live show marked: ** The first time Kami, David and Jackson appear together. ** The final appearances uses of the 2003-2005 BJ and Baby Bop costume. ** The first time on live show video that Barney is partially-performed by Miguel Franklin. Franklin was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). * The Barney costume from "Barney's Colorful World!". is used. * The Barney voice from: "Barney's Colorful World!". is used * Although the video was released in 2005, it has a copyright date, which tells that it was produced that year Production for took place his is a remake of the "Barney Live! in New York City". * The home video of this live show was filmed at the Great Western Forum in Los Angeles, California on March 2005. * In the Barney News on the 2005 Family Magazine, the songs "My Aunt Came Back" were mentioned, but they do not appear in this live show. *The video aired on PBS in 2005, being the eight Barney Home Videos to be televised. The first being Barney in Concert (aired during the Barney & Friends Family Marathon) and the others being Barney Safety, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Great Adventure, Barney's Christmas Star, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Jungle Friends, and Big World Adventure. * Ten of these kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episode or Barney's Birthday (2005), We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video), Anyway You Slice It's (2005), Camp WannaRunnaRound (2005) ''and ''Barney's Super Singing Island. Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in North American Season 11 episodes "Get Well", "Rhyming Time", and "Habitat" (with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * A soundtrack for the 2005 home video was made on CD and Digital, on March 26, 2013 from HIT Entertainment. * The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and Clowns, The Winkster, BJ, Marching Band Musicians, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses BJ's Really Cool House. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Look What I Can Do!". * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Look What I Can Do!". * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney's Best Manners: You Invitation to Fun!". * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * All of the dialogue (including that of Phoenix Suns colors balloons Barney and the other dinos) OH MY GOD! to me I thought that Stage Show was shocked when the holy smokes! was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * They're one of the last kids from the Barney's Musical Castle to appear on Dean Wendt's. Others include the video (they lost to the Abdur-Rahmans) BRING ON THE BALLOONS and the Finch gals. * Five stage show video "Barney in Concert", "Barney Live! in New York City", "Barney's Big Surprise", and "Barney's Musical Castle" were also featured bonus videos in this DVD release, as well as the 2004 video "Barney's Colorful World!" being the bonus episode. * This is a remake of the 1991 Live! Show for, "Barney in Concert", the 2001 special, "Barney's Musical Castle", and the 2004 video of the "Barney's Colourful World!". * Actually it happen on Barney Live! in New York City's version. * Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack, with all 26 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney Songs from the Ship Island album. Specifically, the live version of Barney Theme Song, My Yellow Blankley, A Rock and Roll Star or Try, and Try Again. * According to a Variety review, David was absent from the March 16th performance. * The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the Barney's Super Singing Circus (2008) on DVD. * On December 4, 2015, this video got re-released on DVD in Musketeers Collection box set from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment, along with Let's Make Music, Let's Go To The Firehouse and Sharing is Caring. All of them have the opening and closing previews, including This is How I Feel, Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals, It's Showtime with Barney!, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie, the ABC promo for The Muppets, an official Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (starts this Christmas), the Learn English with Barney app commercial, the Barbie in Rock 'N Royals trailer and the Kidz Bop 29 commercial. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2005 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Released on December 20, 2005